The Budding of the Warbuxx
The Budding of the Warbuxx (alternative DVD spelling: The Budding of the Wurbuxx'Both spellings are used on the DVD and were both alternated in the TV listings.) is the eighth episode of the second season of Superjail!. It is the second of the episodes featuring The Twins in an extended role, and briefly explores Ash's backstory. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence ''Note: This sequence was cut for time before layout stage, and before the "Outer Worlds" parts could be storyboarded. The portion described below survives in storyboarded form as an extra on the animatic reel. A heavily-pregnant woman is about to give birth, but Jacknife interrupts the event, to the annoyance of the doctors present. He rushes into a nursery, and after seeing a nurse reading a magazine with an ad for multiple births on the back, starts grabbing babies and trying to steal them. But one baby that he grabs morphs into Jailbot, who beats him up and then stuffs him into a makeshift "diaper", proceeding to carry him off to Superjail. Main Story A black and white film from the 1950s plays. A greaser named Jimmy asks a nerdy man, Timmy, if he'd like to smoke some marijuana. Timmy answers that he'll just stick to cigarettes, but Jimmy burns him with the cigarette and tells him not to be a "jelly bean". Timmy then grabs the joint and smokes it, but instantly becomes violent and psychotic, throwing furniture around. An announcer states that Timmy has gone incurably mad, has neglected his studies, discarded his sweater vests, and started to share drinking fountains with minorities (to the horror of others nearby). The title of the film is shown, revealing it as "Weed Wacked". The Warden finds the film's message amazing, but the inmates in the audience pay little attention to it. Jared points out that the Warden didn't pay as much attention to him for his 12-step program, though the Warden brushes him off and says that he had no idea that addiction could be sensational. The inmates criticize the film, Paul noting the film's continuity errors. Nicky reveals that a friend of his has bootlegged movies, and suggests they have their own movie night. The perverted bald inmate likes the movie though, as Timmy "dances all funny". The Warden witnesses the inmate's reaction, while the announcer states that one symptom of marijuana addiction is "the titters". The announcer then mentions "lethargy", as the Warden catches a bunch of inmates sleeping through the film. Other inmates beat each other up, while the announcer mentions another symptom as "anti-social behavior". The final symptom mentioned is "paranoia", as Ash is shown to be running from the film in fear. The Warden concludes that everyone in the jail must be stoned, while Alice rushes off to go to the bathroom to take a dump (suffering effects of her "Craptivia" yogurt), excusing herself with the explanation that she's off to "powder her nose". The Warden interprets her excuse as her being drug-addicted as well and despairs over it. The movie then cuts off, but it's revealed the inmates have stolen the film projector, which the Warden figures they'll be pawning off for drugs. He concludes that if they want to save Alice and the jail, they'll have to conduct an intervention. Warden and Jared leave with Jailbot. The Twins teleport into the theatre with drinks and nachos. The first Twin remarks that it's a stunning "tour de force". His brother is about to respond, but is overcome by a sharp pain in his abdomen and lifts up his tunic to see that a small bulge has formed in his belly. The Twin seems to recognize the bulge, though his brother insists it must be a tumor. But the first Twin appears happy, and explains that they've been blessed with their very first "Warbuxx bud". The second Twin becomes annoyed at his brother's glee, though the other urges him to not spoil it for them. Sometime later in the ladies' room, Alice is busy applying her makeup but is alerted to the sound of a flushing toilet in the stalls. The Twins sit in a stall, the "budding" Twin's belly having grown considerably as strange blue crystals begin to sprout from it. He remarks on being filled with dread, as well as the crystalline outcroppings. His brother adds that they have no sanctioned "bud steward" to help guide them through the end of the budding. The two are then startled by Alice knocking on the door, and the first panics, telling her to be gone and let them bud in private. Alice bursts into the stall, disturbing them further. She notices the second Twin's belly and realizes that he must be pregnant, and believes that they were trying to have an abortion. She adds that if he wants to keep it, she'll be there for him (referring to him as "sister"). The first Twin replies that they are a bit far from home, while the second mentions that they're all alone. They accept her offer of "bud stewardship", and Alice wonders if it's something like being a godmother. The Warden and Jared are busy conducting surveillance outside the bathrooms, using Jailbot as their camera. They switch on the X-ray vision and spot Alice leaving the ladies' room with the Twins in tow, who Warden believes to be "drug mules". He wonders what the two are trafficking, as the "budding" Twin scratches his swollen belly and causes several of the crystals to shed off. After the three leave, the Warden picks up one of the crystals and wonders what kind of drug it could be. Unbeknownst to him, the inmates are busy sneaking into the mens' room with stolen food and beer. A few inmates convene in the bathroom to show off the snacks they stole, while another defecates smuggled popcorn kernels into a toilet. Nicky walks into one of the stalls to find a terrified Ash, who wonders if the movie's over. Nicky shows him a poster for the movie they'll be watching, but laughs as he sees Ash become further frightened. The inmates mock Ash for being afraid of a scary movie, causing him to rush out of the bathroom. He attempts to get a drink from the fountain, only for steam to rise from his flesh. Paul assures him that it's normal to be afraid of scary movies, but Ash insists that he's afraid of "horror movies" (eliciting a comment of "Weird." from Jean). Ash explains that his fear started as a child, as he flashes back to when his father would take him to the movies. In the flashback, the younger Ash (a red-haired boy) is shown dressed in a Native American costume, as he narrates that his favorite film was "The Last Ranger", but he preferred the Ranger's sidekick. Ash's father is shown drinking heavily during the film. He then leaves, dropping his cigarette on a seat as Ash explains that he "forgot" about him one day. The fire spreads through the theater, scaring the other children off while the young Ash remains seated and waiting for his father to return. In the present, Ash experiences more of a breakdown over the experience, but gets slapped by Jean. Paul assures him that they'll be by his side this time. Meanwhile in a freezer room, Alice is busy clearing out a space for the budding Twin, who tries to devour a package of frozen peas but spits them out, loathing the taste. He irritably states that the bud won't be nourished the way that carbon-based automobile rapists and thieves are. The other Twin adds that foods like the "frozen niblets" and "fingers of chicken" are futile. He attempts to explain their biochemical makeup, but is interrupted when he realizes that his brother is attempting to eat a lunch-lady. The Twin orders his brother to spit her out, while Alice pries the budding Twin off of the lunch-lady, who is flung to the ground and bleeds to death. The budding Twin becomes irate that the others don't understand his hunger and gives Alice a list of what he needs. She becomes confused by it, as it includes chemicals such as furniture polish and bleach. She then wonders what he brought her to the freezer for, as she watches him climb into the freezer. He answers that he draws comfort from the cold to nest, while his brother orders Alice off to find the chemicals. She irritably states that they better name the baby after her. The Warden and Jared take the crystals to the Doctor, who is confused by the drug compound. He suggests that they smoke it, which the Warden agrees to and explains that if the inmates see him stoned, they won't find it cool anymore. The Doctor agrees, though Jared is horrified at the idea. The Doctor lights up a bong (bearing the likeness of "Macho Man" Randy Savage), and Jared winds up overcome by the fumes. Reality warps around the three men as their bodies contort and they fall under the influence of the drug. The Warden finds his body shifting colors, while the Doctor has sprouted multiple eyes and Jared's body has stretched and become entangled with itself. Jared wonders if Alice has more of the drugs, and the Warden realizes that they need to get to the "intervention". A horror movie plays in the theater, featuring a young couple hiding in a freezer room. A monster bangs at the door, startling both the man and the heavily-pregnant woman. Jean, Paul, and Ash enter the theater to watch the film. Paul explains to Ash to pull out his "happy totem" when scared, but clarifies that he means a happy memory. Ash panics and says that he can't, but the two other men insist he can. Nicky orders two other inmates to jump out and scare Ash when the big moment happens in the movie, and the three put on horror masks. Back in the freezer, the budding Twin chugs down the fertilizer and bleach given to him by Alice, but appears to still be unsatisfied. His brother urges him to not oversaturate their bud, though the budding Twin becomes angered and grabs him. A pain then shoots through his body and he pulls away, as crystals shoot off. Alice realizes that it's "baby time". The Doctor, Jared, and Warden wander through the halls in their altered states. The Doctor finds cleaners on the floor and recognizes them as drug ingredients, figuring that they're close to the source. At the same time in the theater, Paul encourages Ash to find his totem of happiness. Ash opens his eyes and finds his idol, Patawatomee, standing in front of him. On the movie screen, the terrified couple cower in fear. In the freezer, Alice and the other Twin assist the budding one with his labor breathing. The inmates start to sneak up behind Ash in the theater, while the monster in the movie continues to bang on the door. The pregnant woman pants, as does the budding Twin at the same time. The woman screams and releases a monster from between her legs in a wave of blood. Suddenly, Jared rips through the movie screen and starts demanding the drugs from the inmates. They try to run, but encounter the color-shifting Warden and multiple-eyed Doctor. Ash remains in his chair smiling, while the other inmates behind him freak out at the "demons". Ash takes out his bow and arrow and tells the others to be free of their fear. He launches a flaming marshmallow, causing the other men to catch fire. The bald inmate suggests that they all run to the freezer. The Twin continues to breathe, as his brother becomes excited about the culmination of their budding. Alice then forces the Twin down on his back, but becomes disgusted and confused as to where he'll birth from. A group of inmates then rush into the freezer room and then become disturbed by the sight. The Warden bursts in through the wall, Jared and the Doctor following after. He orders to inmates to look into his face and see his failure, while Jared is busy noticing the Twin's large "drug stash". The budding Twin screams, causing the other men to be blown back. The scream builds, until his belly suddenly splits off of his body and lands to the floor in the form of a sphere filled with crystals. The sphere then cracks and hatches like an egg. Alice retrieves a fleshy, veiny-looking infant-like creature from the egg (with crystals protruding from its back). She hugs it and speaks with it, but the smiling creature is suddenly grabbed from her by the other Twin, who states that it's no child of her "nonexistent God". He holds it up, as his brother starts to salivate, and explains that it's the "Warbuxx bud", the most delicious sustenance in the universe. The brothers' tongues then split, becoming pincers, and they start to eat the Warbuxx. The Warden's color fades back to normal as all the other people present in the room become horrified at the sight. Jared says that it killed his buzz, and the Warden goes into a speech, telling the inmates that drugs only gave them psychosomatic-induced insanity. He then asks them why they should trade a life sentence for a death sentence, and says that life is the sweetest high of them all. He announces that their work is done, and departs, followed by the other men. Alice is left behind, distraught that she didn't get to be a godmother. A Twin presents her with the head of the Warbuxx and tells her that it is customary to give the bud steward half of it. He departs, leaving her with the head. Alice sits in her room, writing a letter. She tells the recipient, a child in Kenya, that her best "galpal" ate half of her godbaby. She then assures him that she'll make sure no one ever eats him, and sends him a package. She adds that she had wanted to give him a dollar, but had given it to a stripper, so she gave him a snack instead. The child retrieves the Warbuxx's head from the box and bites into it. Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *The Twins *The Doctor *Jean and Paul *Ash *Nicky *Janice (non-speaking cameo) *Various other inmates Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writer: Joe Croson, Adam Modiano, Christy Karacas *Story Editor: Christopher McCulloch *Produced by: Dave McGrath *Animation Production: Titmouse Inc. *Animation Direction: Mike Carlo *Intro Sequence: Matt Taylor *Animation: Joe Cappabianca, Mike Carlo, Kevin Hand, Ian Miller, Jacob Ospa, Albert M. Pardo, Aleth Romanillos, Smo, James Sugrue, Mirela Toncheva, Paul Villeco *Animation Clean-Up and Color: Zan Czyzewski, Anneli Strassler, Kimberly Weiner, Gabe Pinto, Yanise Cabrera, Nancy Chung, Nigel Clark, Sara Ho, Jessica Honore, Justin Irizarry, Liat Koren, John Lee, Andrew Scherman, Greg Yagolnitzer *Digital FX Compositor: Stephen Warbrick *IT Services: DZ Solutions *Character Layout: Joe Jurewicz, Richard Mather, Shay Lurie, Tom Marsan *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, Rafael Carrasco, Pablo Esteban Crespo, Isaac Flores Cordero, Santiago Alvarez Rivera, Sebastian Pacheco *Background Layout Supervisor: George Fort *Background Color: Monica Smith, Daniel Guana *Storyboards: Kim Arndt, Matt Peters, Christy Karacas *Animatic/Radio Play Editor: Stephen Warbrick *Editing: Stephen Warbrick *Assistant Editing: Kayla Reid *Music: Didier Leplae, Joe Wang *Sound Design: Stephen Warbrick *Dialogue Recordists: Jay Culliton, Houston Snyder *Sound Mixer: Ian Stynes *Audio Post-Production: Great City Productions *Production Managers: Peedee Shindell, Jennifer Ray *Pre-Production Coordinator: Dave Newberg *Production Assistant: Kayla Reid *Williams Street Production Management: Ollie Green, Jennifer Stephens *Executive Producers for Titmouse Inc.: Chris Prynoski *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Consulting Producer: Christopher McCulloch *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice: Christy Karacas *Jared: Teddy Cohn *The Twins: Richard Mather *The Doctor, Paul, Ash, Nicky, Timmy, others: Chris McCulloch *Jean, Fatty, others: Stephen Warbrick Trivia *Though Matt Taylor was still credited for an intro sequence, there was no pre-credits sequence shown in the aired episode. Only the "Superjail!" title card remained intact. *The chemicals used to nourish a Warbuxx bud are components used in the creation of methamphetamine, and the Warbuxx's crystals' effects seem to be a further reference to "crystal meth" and drugs in general. *In an animation test shown of the episode in a video for season 2's production, the Warbuxx was depicted with what appeared to be an umbilical cord. In contrast, it has a completely bare belly in the finished animation and the animatic shown on the DVD. *The Twins initially speak in identical, deeper voices when shown in the theater. After the second Twin starts to bud, their voices assume their usual pitches (with the second "bud-bearing" Twin being "'''Twin 2" and the "budless" Twin as "Twin 1"). *In an early draft for the episode, Alice would have gotten the idea that she was PMSing after she sat on a ketchup packet and mistook the stain for period blood. There was also a discarded idea for the ending where Alice would look at herself in the mirror and imagine herself in a hotter form. *Paul's line about continuity errors (coupled with the visual of his missing tattoos) was an intentional gag thrown in. *Jimmy and Timmy are respectively modeled after Richard Mather and Matt Peters. Differences between animatic and aired episode *The aforementioned cut Jacknife sequence is present on the reel, although since there was no storyboarding of the "Outer Worlds", the reel recycles the animation of the ones from Mr. Grumpy-Pants (with the difference in video and line quality being quite noticeable). *Timmy has a different appearance in the animatic, being a freckled boy. He was redesigned to wear glasses and further resemble Peters. Jimmy's appearance did not seem to change much. *Some storyboards depict "Twin 2"'s tunic as one-piece and being hiked up his belly, while others depicted the tunic being in two pieces and the belly hanging over his skirt. In the layouts and final animation, his belly hangs over his skirt, but the skirt vanishes after he climbs in the freezer. It reappears after he finishes budding the Warbuxx. *Janice is not shown to have died after she falls out of Twin 2's mouth, but simply slides away out of the shot. Twin 2 also retrieves his chemical list from a pants pocket, rather than pulling it from behind his skirt. *There was an extra shot showing Twin 2 quivering from the labor pains. *Twin 2 is heard screaming some type of unintelligible gibberish during his labor, when Jared bursts in to look at his "stash". *Rather than his belly visibly splitting off and hatching on the floor, a "popping" noise is heard and the scene cuts from Twin 2 screaming to Alice pulling the Warbuxx out from between his legs. His belly is still intact, but disappears when the Twins appear to grab the Warbuxx from Alice. *After the Twins finish eating the Warbuxx, the one that gives Alice the head is shown to be smirking and holding a napkin to his mouth (instead of happily presenting her with it). Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2